


Every February

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets a very particular Valentine’s surprise every year.<br/>Warning: Mention of major character death, but mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every February

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very sweet post I once saw on Tumblr and have since discovered is no longer attached to the link I saved. So, I'm afraid you'll just have to enjoy it for what it is, instead! ;)
> 
> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/42883456684/klaine-fic-every-february).

It was on the night of Sugar’s ‘Sugar Shack V-Day Party’ in which Blaine gave Kurt his first bouquet of flowers. After an evening filled with celebrating and catching up with the rest of New Directions, Blaine had finally gotten Kurt to himself, this time without his eye patch.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Kurt breathed into Blaine’s ear. They were huddled for warmth next to Blaine’s car in the Breadstix parking lot as several others filtered away from the party, hurrying to get home for their respective curfews.

“You have no idea,” Blaine breathed back. He pulled away shortly and placed a small kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, just as Kurt wrinkled his face into a cute smile reserved for Blaine’s eyes only. Then Blaine’s watch was beeping. It signalled the arrival of midnight and Blaine’s mind caught up with him as his eyes went wide.

“WAIT!” he said, rather abruptly, unwrapping himself from Kurt’s arms as he searched his pockets for his keys. Producing them in an instant, he wrenched open his unlocked car door and, with a flurry, produced the most magnificent bouquet of red and yellow roses Kurt had ever seen.

 

“Well, it’s now officially the 14th! Happy Valentine’s Day, Kurt!” he proclaimed, arms outstretched.

Kurt was in awe. He cooed at the other boy as he shakily took the bouquet and instantly stuck his nose in to smell. That smell always reminded him of his mother and the small rose bush she used to tend to in the spring. Blaine was never aware of this before West Side Story auditions, but when Kurt had given Blaine a bouquet of red and yellow roses as congratulations, he felt it was the right time to share this thing for the both of them. It was his way of letting his mother keep watch over them; keep him protected in this relationship. He knew she would have loved Blaine; even his dad would tell him the same thing when he was having a particularly bad day of missing her.

“They’re absolutely gorgeous, Blaine,” Kurt babbled, tears welling in his eyes.

“Well, then they’re a perfect match for their new owner,” Blaine replied with a wink.

“God, you’re cheesy,” Kurt blushed, and he nudged his boyfriends shoulder playfully.

Blaine’s heart was working at double speed as he blurted out, “Oh, and Kurt, you haven’t read your note,” as nonchalantly as he could.

Kurt looked confused at first, then when he saw the little embossed card sitting amongst the petals, his hand was quick to snatch it up. Scanning the card quickly with his ice blue eyes, Kurt’s stomach felt like it had dropped to his feet in an instant.

‘You’ll always by my missing puzzle piece. All my love, forever yours, Blaine.’

All awareness of where they were and who could see them flew straight from Kurt’s head as he launched himself into his boyfriend’s arms and crashed their lips together in an earth-shattering kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Blaine had the tiniest tint of a blush spreading high on his cheeks and his mouth turned up into one of those ridiculously dopey smiles Kurt loved so much.

“You – are – incredible,” Kurt kissed him over and over between words, punctuating them with the passion of just how much Blaine meant to him.

“Awh, it was nothing special, I promise. In fact,” he paused and audibly gulped, “I’m sure this bunch is just the first of many to come.”

And they were. If not always in the way Kurt expected.

-

A year later, they weren’t together. Thinking back on the last year, Kurt realised just how much of a strange time it had been and how much had changed. He was adding the finishing touches to his hair when he heard the horn beep outside his window and saw Blaine’s car pull into his driveway, just like it always used to. Kurt took a deep breath and floated down the stairs, going to meet Blaine at the door.

There were awkward hugs and kisses on cheeks to welcome Kurt back to Lima from his time in New York, but within minutes, they were on the way to the church for Will and Emma’s wedding in near silence, except for the hum of the radio.

Never did Kurt think it would lead to this; clutching and pulling at each other, kissing deeply, and rolling around in the back seat of the car was not what he had expected. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it. In fact, he really was. So when they were finally interrupted by Mercedes knocking on the window, he was disappointed to have to leave the warm and steamy car for the cold nip of an icy February on his overheated skin. After a few embarrassed looks and a couple of giggles, Kurt and Blaine were making their way into the ceremony together.

Kurt also didn’t expect the rest of the day to culminate in yet another awkward sexual encounter. But it had.

The morning after the wedding, Kurt had woken up in an enormous double-sized hotel bed. But there was no-one next to him. He had wanted to cry. Was he stupid for thinking last night had meant something to Blaine as much as it had for him after all this time? His trust completely shattered, again? He sighed and sat up, burying his head in his hands as the bed sheet slid over his naked body. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Kurt?”

It was Blaine. Kurt’s whole body froze up.

“Kurt! I went to the car to get something and I forgot the room key. Do you think you could let me in? It’s freezing out here!”

Kurt’s heart leapt in his ribcage. Blaine hadn’t left yet.

He stumbled out of the bed and wrapped the nearest bathrobe around him to go to unlock the door, hurrying to find the key. When he finally got it open, the breath in his lungs was instantly knocked out of him. Blaine was carrying a small, but elegant, bouquet of red and yellow roses, just like he had done a year before.

“You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?”

Ten minutes later the bouquet was left forgotten on the side table with yet another card.

‘We’ll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds. I’ll wait for you forever. Blaine.’

-

Another year later and Blaine was running late. He couldn’t believe he was actually running late for his and Kurt’s first ever Valentine’s dinner date in NYC. Tonight of all nights. His classes had overrun and he was sending out frantic texts as he rode the subway from NYADA to Manhattan, all whilst making stops to change out of his sweaty workout gear and into one of Kurt’s tailor-made suits from Vogue. He had checked and double checked himself in every shiny surface available to make sure he looked just right to see his boyfriend. And now he was stuck fidgeting in a long line at a newsagents stand, waiting to buy gum, when something caught his eye and he knew what he had to do….

“I’m so, so, so sorry,” Blaine chanted ten minutes later, as he slipped into the chair opposite Kurt at their favourite fancy restaurant. Kurt instantly turned his head away and continued sipping on his Shirley Temple.

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” Blaine’s voice dipped and his eyes instantly turned to glassy amber golf balls. Kurt briefly glanced at him, but Blaine’s kicked-puppy face was too much and was beginning to make Kurt’s insides melt.

“Oh sweetie,” he cooed as he set down his drink and leaned over to kiss Blaine’s cheek with a small grin, “I’m not mad. I know it’s not your fault. I’ve had plenty of Cassie’s classes to know how hard she pushes people. And as long as you buy me an extra large slice of cheesecake tonight, all is forgiven.”

Blaine couldn’t help the warm feeling he got from hearing Kurt say that, and he smiled wistfully at him, wordlessly kicking his bundled coat further under the chair as Kurt fluttered his eyelashes at him playfully.

An hour later, Kurt’s cheesecake was being delivered to their table and Blaine had to stifle a laugh when he saw how fidgety and excited Kurt got when it came near. This was it. This was exactly how he’d planned it. The night had been amazing and he was having the best time being able to lean over and kiss his boyfriend whenever he wished without worrying about the locals around them. This was NYC! The place for people to be who they wanted, and to love whomever they wanted. And he certainly loved the boy sitting across from him now.

“Blaine? What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?”

Kurt looked distressed, moving his hand over his mouth to check for crumbs. Uh oh. Had Blain been staring? He quickly realised he hadn’t been listening to what Kurt was saying for the past 5 minutes, too distracted by his own thoughts. But now seemed like as good a time as any. He reached over and grabbed Kurt’s forkless hand, lacing their fingers together.

“You,” he added emphasis to the word, “are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you know that? And I don’t mean it lightly, Kurt.”

Yet again, after 3 years, Kurt’s stomach still did backflips at Blaine’s words and he could do nothing but sit there. Then Blaine was letting go of his hand and reaching underneath the table. Flustered, Kurt shifted in his seat until Blaine’s gelled head was popping back over the side and, with a flourish, he was holding up the biggest bouquet of red and yellow roses Kurt had ever seen. Was this starting to become a tradition? Most definitely, judging by the look on Blaine’s face as he handed them to Kurt. This time, however, his hands were shaking and his cheeks were flushed.

“Wow. Blaine, they’re lovely. This really is becoming a thing-“

“Can you just read the card, please?”

Kurt was caught off guard. Blaine looked suddenly nervous and shifty. This time Kurt had to bury his hand right into the roses to produce the card, much larger than previous years, and his fingers clasped it even tighter when he read the quickly-scrawled words in Blaine’s own handwriting.

‘Kurt. You may not know this, but when we first met on the stairway at Dalton, I was nervous. It had been a long time since someone had caught me off guard like you did that day. I was blown away by your charm and your beauty and just… you. Since then you’ve made everything in my life better. Even through our downs, I didn’t stop believing things would get better, because you taught me to be optimistic. You taught me that we can write our own happy endings. You taught me to believe in myself. You move me Kurt, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want you to be my valentine, every February, forever and ever. Kurt, will you marry me?’

It wasn’t until Kurt looked up, tears slowly flowing over his cheeks, that he realised Blaine was on one knee, blue Tiffany box open in one hand, a nervous smile lighting up his entire face.

Needless to say, Blaine didn’t have to pay for Kurt’s cheesecake that night. The restaurant always gave newly engaged couples dessert on the house.

-

It was 60 years later when Kurt got the biggest surprise of his entire life. And to start with, it was not a happy surprise.

For the past 10 months Kurt had been mourning over the death of his late husband. Of course he knew they would have to die at some time. He had just always wanted to be the first to go. For the first few weeks he resented Blaine for leaving him all alone. Then came the guilt and depression. He had cried himself to sleep precisely 87 times, watched ‘The Notebook’ precisely 38 times, and sung “Teenage Dream” to himself almost every single day since that awful night. But it had been 10 months. And now Kurt was finally feeling like his world wasn’t completely over, and then on February 14th, it completely was.

Angry and distraught, Kurt had marched to the local florist on the corner of the street next to his New York apartment, and had demanded to see the manager. A young and very pretty woman had emerged from the back of the store with a concerned look on her face when she saw Kurt’s red eyes and sniffly nose. Assuming it was just his allergies, she pressed on with matters.

“Are you okay, sir? Is there something I can help you with?”

“I think,” Kurt choked through gritted teeth, “there has been a mistake.”

“A mistake, sir?”

“Yes. A very cruel one, too. You see, this morning I woke up to find a delivery had been left outside my door of a dozen red and yellow roses from this florist. They were from my late husband; a man who passed away 10 months ago. He did not send me these flowers. He’s been dead for almost a year.”

Then the woman was smiling. Kurt wanted to slap her there and then for the way she was almost mocking him with that smile.

“So you must be Mr. Hummel-Anderson,” she offered with a kind grin.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, about to hurl a tirade of abuse at the girl, but instead calmly replied, “Well, yes, I am. How do you know my name?”

“Sir, I have been the manager here for the past 5 years, and every February I’ve worked here, your husband would do the same thing. He would come to me and order the same bouquet of 12 gorgeous red and yellow roses,” suddenly her face became solemn, “but last year was different. I think he knew he wasn’t going to be about much longer. That was when he gave me enough money to pay for many more years of the same bouquet, always with the instruction that they were sent to you with a different pre-planned message every time.”

Kurt’s heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. Picking up the bouquet he had tossed aside, he found the little embossed card hidden between the petals.

‘My love for you is eternal. B x’


End file.
